


过夜详情

by zhiyijiang



Series: 哨向系列 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 门铃响起的时间与德赫亚的预计相差无几，他卡在安全系统运作的瞬间打开了门，尽量将这次来访掩藏在任何人的注意范围之外。站在门口叙旧显然不是个好主意，他伸出手臂把风尘仆仆的哨兵勾进怀里，带上了房门。





	过夜详情

**Author's Note:**

> 《貘》的番外，修了一点设定，算是AU的AU（？）  
> OOC以及各种跑偏以及不要上升真人或球会

门铃响起的时间与德赫亚的预计相差无几，他卡在安全系统运作的瞬间打开了门，尽量将这次来访掩藏在任何人的注意范围之外。站在门口叙旧显然不是个好主意，他伸出手臂把风尘仆仆的哨兵勾进怀里，带上了房门。裹在卫衣里的蓝月亮顶级哨兵甩下被夜雨洇湿的兜帽，额前的几缕头发被打潮，各自粘在一处，狼狈地挂在眼前。

“热，”他皱眉，“但外面有点冷。”

昆的笑容很有感染力，但与之相应，他不笑的时候就显得事态非常严重。

他来的路上一直飘着雨，风大到打不住伞。昆并不讨厌曼彻斯特时不时阴雨绵绵的冬天，但仅限于能够守在阿提哈德的时候。蓝月亮给哨兵提供的住宿条件一向还算人道，只是足够的供暖怕是要等到明年——就这方面而言，红魔的待遇算是相当优渥。德赫亚最后紧了紧这个拥抱，哨兵抱起来像是一团坚冰罩住的火焰。昆到达他这里也算是另一种意义上的到家。借着客厅更加明亮的灯光，他注意到抬头仰视他的哨兵像是刚从热水里捞出来，漫上颧骨的潮红一直向下延伸，直到钻进衣领深处。为了避人耳目，昆没穿蓝月亮的制服，哨兵敏锐的感官大概是被这身普通衣物折磨了一路。德赫亚松开昆的肩膀：“去洗个澡。”昆点头，几乎是步履蹒跚地往浴室走。

 

水声停下来后，德赫亚的热茶刚刚泡好。红魔的介绍人放下茶壶往浴室走去，没打招呼就直接打开了门，昆背对他站在雾蒙蒙的水汽里，浴巾系在腰间，自发间滴落的水珠顺着脊背流下，消失在白色的纤维里。

“怎么不把制服穿在里面？”德赫亚盯着昆发红的皮肤问，只给他的头发擦到半干就停手。哨兵从毛巾底下钻出来：“因为这是私人拜访。”如果他穿着制服来，那么这趟行程的性质就完全不同；除此之外，虽然阿提哈德和老特拉福德的关系近些年来因为联盟缓和了一些，但对于红魔辖区的大部分人来说，蓝月亮依然只是位吵闹的邻居，想想如果昆被看见在雨夜遮遮掩掩地进入他们的地盘，“阿提哈德的向导满足不了你吗”大概算是最和善的问候，至于“蓝衣服的婊子”这种口水，吐到脸上都不稀奇。

昆安静地看着介绍人把湿毛巾挂到一边，赤着脚踩在地板上随他去了卧室——为了这个过于明显的目的地感到好笑，并且笑出了声。

“怎么了？”介绍人问。

昆只是摇头：“没什么。”等他有余裕捧着茶杯放松地倚在介绍人身前的时候，他们算是终于上了同一张床。那感觉就像他从进门起，不，从出门开始就是为了跟在大卫身后钻进他的卧室一样；实际上也是。德赫亚靠在床头，手臂松松地圈着他，身上特制的衣物舒服得就像第二层皮肤。昆在感觉到和席尔瓦的精神结合有波动的时候——那通常是结合热的前兆——第一时间联系了他，晚上就来了他这里，所以对于这个想法昆其实没什么好反驳的。他在路上就有些反应了，曼彻斯特的寒风夜雨让他清醒了一些，但在这里，大卫的存在让他越来越难以冷静下来。

介绍人是对的：结合热很烧人，昆几乎没穿什么衣服，身上未被擦干的水迹逐渐蒸发，带走的那些热量多少能让他感觉好受一些。昆觉得这个时候他们或许应该聊聊天，但最近的任务没什么好提的，也许马德里的旧事是个不错的选择，但那些也陈旧了，落灰了。他的精神体藏在看不见的地方焦躁地舔舔爪子，小家伙明显处于过度兴奋状态，但仍然选择蛰伏在原处。德赫亚像是在此时突然接通了精神联结：“你的小家伙呢，怎么没见它？”昆把下巴搁在他肩上：“那得问问你到底做了什么，他现在都不愿意见你。”

这是他们之间的一个熟悉的笑话。红魔的介绍人德赫亚，严格意义上来说并不是一个向导，他并未觉醒全部的向导能力：无法与哨兵完全结合，没有精神体，也无法看见一部分向导和哨兵的精神体。这件事在马德里时就已经不是秘密，老特拉福德也一早就知情，但不在乎，因为即便如此，他们的介绍人仍然有着最顶尖的分辨能力。也正是这样特殊的能力，使得德赫亚几乎不被允许踏出红魔的辖区。至于他和昆的笑话——介绍人究竟有没有亲眼见过昆那只黑爪子的缅甸豺，他们争论不休，但这一直是个未解之谜。哨兵懒得再重复他们从马德里就开始的论战，转而嗅了嗅介绍人的肩窝：“你今天去了哪？”

“我不能告诉你——你尽管猜，反正我不能告诉你对错。”

“不告诉我也没关系，”哨兵得意地笑起来，“我总会知道的。”他仰头亲吻介绍人，舌尖舔了舔对方紧闭的唇角，西班牙人金棕色的胡子毛茸茸的，比看上去还要软一些。他猜到对方要问什么：“你和席尔瓦，你们……”

“还是没有身体结合，”昆帮他把话补全，“他不愿意。他愿意为了蓝月亮做任何事，除了这一件……我很庆幸他当初的坚持，因为现在看来，这份自由，哪怕它仍然存有限制，也同样对我非常重要。”

介绍人几乎是立刻从话里抓住了什么：“你见过比利亚了？”

昆点头，他几年前在蓝月亮的安排下与这个人见过面，并且很快意识到了大卫·席尔瓦连打一个月报告也不肯让步的原因。他话锋一转：“对了，你今天是不是和马塔待在一起？”

问题来得猝不及防，德赫亚一瞬松动的表情被昆捕捉，成为了证实猜测的依据。介绍人有言在先，无法明确地告知昆对错，只能低头吻他，终于相触的舌尖像是睡眠中的人在两场梦之间的一次翻身。

 

闲聊之中，昆原本已经得到缓解，灼心的欲望被拖延成绵长的燠热，然而始终抵不过这个点燃了两个人的吻。

介绍人胸膛贴着哨兵的后背，手从浴巾边缘伸了进去，他笑起来，惹得昆恼羞成怒转过头去咬他喉结正中，胡子扎得皮肤有些刺痒。他觉得自己大概是个傻瓜，可能昆也是——他居然放任被结合热折磨了一晚上的哨兵，连内裤都没穿就坐在他怀里聊了这么久的天！

然而直到亲吻再一次压下来，昆也没有明白为什么德赫亚突然如此快乐。浴巾绑在胯骨上绷着大腿，他没办法大幅度地活动双腿，只好像条美人鱼似地坐着，身前硬着的性器撑起一个小帐篷，这会儿正在浴巾底下被介绍人的手照顾着。德赫亚套弄着昆的茎身，不时熟练地够到底端的小球把玩，翘起的前端流着清液，擦过哭泣的小眼时昆被激得身子一抖，接吻的间隙里漏出一两声小小的呻吟。

介绍人有一双和他本人一样修长白净的手，然而就是这双手玩得昆想要他赶紧停下，却又舍不得快感就这样中断。他被含着舌尖射出来的时候整个人都快喘不过气，捂着脸倒在床上，回过神来才发觉连眼泪都要被逼出来。公正地说，这是个绝佳的手活，介绍人待他不薄，手指摸到后穴的时候他也大概猜到了会发生什么，甚至开始用仅剩的理智思考自己还能不能及时赶回阿提哈德。

他们终于想起来要扯开那条愚蠢的浴巾，德赫亚大概是趁昆走神之际摸到了润滑剂，现在沾着液体的手指已经准备往昆的身体里探了。哨兵身体的内部也同样敏感，摸起来就像是一只胆怯的猫，得先花上些心思和它建立足够的熟悉度，才能让它不那么紧张地面对接下来的爱抚。昆躺在床上，配合地打开身体，德赫亚的亲吻顺着锁骨游移到胸前，舌尖顺着乳晕扫过小半圈，再轻轻地骚刮着巧克力色的乳尖。昆被他舔得脊背发紧，哨兵的身体本就比常人敏锐，做爱的时候很容易被快感刺激到感知过载的边缘，最过分的是介绍人一边动手揉着他的前列腺，一边记不清是第四次还是第五次问他：“舒服吗，昆，你喜欢我这样吗？”

“你不是有向导的能力吗，”——他总是这样，他在马德里的时候就这样——哨兵忍耐许久，努力找回自己的声音，“你明明可以感觉到，为什么一定要问我？”

介绍人安抚道：“你现在有固定向导，我贸然和你进行精神联结，你的向导是可以感觉到并且会下意识自卫的……”他笑起来，对着昆快融化了的眼睛接着说：“你要全程给他直播吗？”

不等哨兵回答，介绍人抽出手指，把自己替进去。昆知道德赫亚不会做越界的事，他也许只是想让自己服个软，但昆很快就被他顶得说不出话，只能别过头去不看对方英俊得不合时宜的脸，不服输的心气全都发泄在一口咬上对方的肩膀。介绍人强撑着挨了这一下，也越发不肯温柔起来，昆的身体食髓知味般地缠他很紧，大概是禁欲了相当一段时间的结果。他也心知肚明，他所短暂地居留，所放肆地驰骋着的身体，永远都属于昆，属于一匹只会被快感驯服、但永远自由的野马。即使他们现在像是还在二十出头的年岁里那样胡闹，曼彻斯特也终究会把他们从睡梦中叫醒。离开马德里是个错误吗？答案没有人知道。他们都犯过错，代价是以整个未来偿还。时间在他们的血肉之躯上匆匆雕出了成熟的模样，然后迫不及待地将半成品丢进炉火中烧制；疼痛钻心剜骨，却也终究使他们坚不可摧。

 

最后介绍人射在哨兵身体里，昆给了自己一个干脆利落的手活，就当是给自己的奖赏。他盯着天花板，身边躺着德赫亚，肩膀侧边一小片裸露的皮肤相贴，互相传递温度以为慰藉；欲望像头餍足的猛兽甩甩尾巴趴回自己的笼子里，淹没身体的除了高潮的余韵，只剩下涌起的无言的疲惫。起身时昆能感觉到精液混合着润滑液从使用过度的穴口流出来，顺着腿根往下淌，他湿得像个刚潮吹过的姑娘，扯起丢到一边的浴巾，给自己简单擦了擦。

“昆，”就在他以没比来时自如多少的步伐往浴室走去时，德赫亚叫住他，“我帮你清理。”

昆随意地摆摆手：“不用了，我们都累了。”

他几乎算得上是擅长处理这个，就跟处理伤口差不多，甚至情况还更好一些。他只想把自己清理干净，然后躺回床上；如果天亮前他能及时醒来，吻一吻大卫的额头再离开，那真是再好不过了。昆的精神体，他黑爪子的缅甸豺，最后用乌溜溜的眼睛回头看了一眼床上的人，跟在昆的脚边钻进了浴室，暗色的尾巴尖消失在关闭的门缝里。

 


End file.
